


A Step Over The Treshold

by kratula



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the most difficult days in Sherock Holmes' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Step Over The Treshold

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Na prahu kostelních dveří](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765374) by [kratula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kratula/pseuds/kratula). 



> I wrote this short story some time ago in my native language and after a persuasion of my friends, decided to translate it in English.  
> I'm not an expert in this language, so don't hesitate to correct my mistakes.
> 
> And apologies for all the mistakes, grammatical and semantic.

Sherlock is looking bluntly in front of himself. His brain, usually full of thoughts, deductions and ideas, is suddenly empty. Almost empty! Everything concentrates to a single point - John! Only thing, only person Sherlock is able to focus his mind these days.  
Lestrade appears in his bedroom: "Are you ready, son?" and the older man is patting on his back in comforting gesture. Sherlock nods wordlessly - to the battle!  
He let Lestrade to escort himself to the living room, where Mycroft and tearful Mrs. Hudson are waiting. Usually their brotherly encounters are full of acerbity, but they both leave this style for today. Mycroft even prepared some unusually cordial words, which Sherlock accepted silently but gratefully. He needs to put himself together, because there is an important speech, waiting for him.

They leave him be tactfully in the car, so he can use his brain to repeat every detail about John endlessly. His brave, loyal, spirited, blue-eyed doctor. Seemingly so simple but he never ceased to surprise the detective. Today is no excuse.  
John requested a religious ceremony. Why? Of course Sherlock should know - maybe John haven't been visiting a mass every sunday, but this didn't mean he was an atheist. "Please God, let me live!" was an answer for Sherlock's question the next day of their meeting. John's wedding to Mary was held in church, their daughter was baptized. John apparently believed, some superrior authority should be present at life milestones.  
And if John believed in God, Sherlock, the master of rational deduction, threw away all the logic and wanted to believe too. For John, for John's sake.

Surprisingly, they're here. He leaves the car absentmindelly and goes shakily towards the stone portal of the local church. Mycroft and Lestrade enfold him and escort him through a graveyard full of pitoresque headstones to the entrance. Maybe they are worried, he runs away, should they left him.  
And now, he si standing there, on the treshold, one step and he will be inside. Here, in the chapel adorned with flowers, in front of the altar is John waiting for him, dressed in his ceremonial uniform - Sherlock never has seen him in this dress before. Another wish, which shouldn't surprise the detective.  
Overstepping the treshold, Sherlock closes his eyes. Maybe this all is only a dream, it'll vanish when he opens his eyes again.

Molly looks over her shoulder and exhales with a relief: Sherlock is here! She gives a polite smile to the priest and the turns to John. If the doctor is nervous about the fact, he is - after years of misunderstanding, hiding and perils- going to say "yes" to the love of his life, then Sherlock almost breaks down. As the day of the wedding approaches, the great detective transformed himself in the bundle of nerves unable to trust his luck, worrying constantly what new obstacle will appear this time. Maybe Sherlock feared, it's only a beautiful dream, which will disappear, when he wakes-up.

Sherlock inhales deeply and crosses the treshold, the opens his eyes. Everything is still here: the church, the priest, wooden pews decorated with flowers, his parents, Mycroft, Greg, Molly, little Scottie, Mrs. Hudson, Mike stamford, Angelo, even Bill Wiggins, but especially John!  
His beloved doctor carefully looks over his shoulder, he also needs reassurance this isn't a dream.  
Everything is OK: Sherlock puts the most beautiful smile on his face and full of newly discovered confidence steps in his new life!

**Author's Note:**

> My dear readers,
> 
> I have a big request for you. My English is far from perfect and since my works are quite popular in my language section, I'd like to translate them all in English some day, bud I will need help.  
> I need a co-worker (ideally british) to correct my translations. So if somebody likes my writing and is willing to try this, can you contact me via comment? Of course, your name will be published as an important co-author :-)  
> Thank you very much.
> 
> Your Kratula


End file.
